


Handyman

by queenhomeslice



Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Tent Sex, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Prom gets a handy, man
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554340
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	Handyman

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final  
> Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own  
> the rights to FF in any way.

  
You blink yourself slowly into consciousness on the cold haven floor. The bedrolls and sleeping bags, while providing at least  some  padding, still do little to dull the jagged rocky floor underneath you. You shiver—the temperature always drops too low overnight; and how Gladio can sleep shirtless 99% of the time is lost on you. You slowly open your eyes and raise up on one elbow—the slow roar of the fire and the clatter of pans means that Iggy is already cooking breakfast. You turn behind you—Noct’s gear is all messy and jumbled, and the prince is absent, meaning that it’s just you and Prompto in the tent. You smirk to yourself at the thought of being afforded a rare moment alone.

Settling back down beside the sleeping blond, you wiggle under his sleeping bag until you’re halfway in between his and your own. He’s breathing deeply, face slack with a tiny hint of drool at the corner of his pretty pink lips. He’s dressed in a form-fitting white t-shirt and gray sweatpants, and you position yourself until your head is under his chin. Wrapping yourself against his warm, lean form, you nuzzle your face in his chest and begin dragging your hands along his side, gently sliding under his shirt to feel his hot freckled skin. 

Prompto only shifts slightly, throwing one leg over your thick thigh and hugging you closer. You smile at the unconscious gesture and continue your ministrations. 

You slide your hand up his muscled torso and rub it along his pecs, gently pulling at his nipples for only a fraction of a second before rubbing and squeezing elsewhere. His breath hitches slightly, but he doesn’t wake. You slide your hands back down and gently slip them under the waistband of the gray sweats. 

You lick your lips as you realize that Prompto’s gone commando, making it that much easier to tease with dancing fingers around his groin. He’s already hard, and you shiver slightly as you finally wrap your hand around his full arousal. 

A soft, quiet whine escapes his lips. You slowly start to stroke him up and down, squeezing at the base and teasing around the head on the upstroke, the usual technique to get him going fast. It doesn’t take long before he’s leaking precum, and you ease it out of him to further lubricate his throbbing shaft. 

Prompto rocks his hips forward and grips the back of your nightgown, face falling forward until he’s making muffled whines into your hair. 

“Aaaah, _________________, p-please...” Prompto bites his bottom lip as he continues to fuck your hand. 

“Good morning, baby,” you whisper as you help Prompto along. “Gonna come in your pants for me like a good little boy?”

Prompto curses and whines your name as his hips start to rock faster. You increase the speed of your strokes and squeeze your fist around him harder, making a tighter channel for him to fuck. 

“Oh, fuck, ” Prompto whines low. “I’m gonna come for you, I’m...”

“Let go for me, Prom,” you whisper as you kiss his chest through his soft t-shirt and jerk his cock faster. 

Prompto comes with a strangled cry as he spills into your hand and his pants, shuddering in the aftermath. Even when his hips have stilled you continue to hold his sticky cock in one hand, teasing it and his balls lightly.

“Uh...wow, good morning to me, I guess,” Prompto chuckles as he hugs you closer.

“It is a very good morning,” you agree.

You know you should really be dragging Prompto out of the tent to eat and go wash up in the nearby stream, but the both of you are still warm and groggy with sleep, and the hard haven floor fades away as you slip back into unconsciousness in Prompto’s arms. 


End file.
